


Magical Mayhem

by scyler23



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Immortals, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Slow Build, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a strange phone call asking to see Dante, Trish, and Lady. What happens next can only be described as an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my first DMC story and if anyone is OOC I'm sorry. Just so you all know a lot of what I'm doing has to do with the TV series seeing as I've never played the games (I'm going through walkthroughs of the games on you tube though so don't get too mad at me) I really hope you all like this 'cause it's been rolling around in my head for a while now.

             “Damn it, Morrison! Why the hell are those two here?” Dante asked with his usual eloquence as he glared at the two women on the other side of the room.

 

              “They’re here because I got a call from someone asking to see all three of you,” the mustached man said sitting on the couch.

 

              The two women in question were standing over by the pool table, both holding queue sticks, snorted. The taller of the two, Trish, leaned over the table to line up a shot while her shorter companion, Lady, glared at the white haired man. After Trish finished her shot Lady took hers before turning to Dante. Her heterochromatic eyes took on a dark gleam as she leaned against the table.

 

              “Really, Dante, it’s almost like you don’t want us here,” she said smirking softly.

 

              “Well, Lady, Trish, I really don’t want you here. Whenever you two are involved shit ends badly for me,” Dante said leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk. “That and I usually end up owning you people more money by the end of it than I can pay back.”

 

              That had both women laughing and smiling deviously. They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Dante sat up a little straighter when he saw the pretty blond in the doorway while the other occupants of the room just stared. Stepping in the blond let the door swing shut behind her as she looked around the room.

 

              “I’m sorry. Was I interrupting something?” she asked head tilted to the side a bit, her silver and gold eyes twinkling slightly.

 

              “Yeah. So beat it lady, we’re waiting for someone and don’t have time for you,” Lady hissed her two tone eyes narrowing slightly.

 

              “Lady! Be nice! She’s here for a reason,” Dante said getting up from his desk. “Right, miss?”

 

              The woman smiled at him before she spoke again, “You’re all waiting for someone who called and asked to see the three of you right? Someone who asked for all of you by name correct?”

 

              The last part had been directed at Morrison and the man nodded slowly. He’d told the others the details of the phone call but only after he’d gotten them all together. It was highly unlikely that this woman had overheard him talking. Dante and Trish would have noticed her, right?

 

              “Yeah but, if you don’t mind my asking, how did you know that?” Morrison asked rising slowly from the couch.

 

              “Why, I was the one who called you.”

 

              “Impossible. The person on the other end of the phone was a man. I’m certain of it,” Morrison said folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the woman.

 

              She blinked before looking down at herself and smacking her fore head, “Silly me. I forgot about my spell.”

 

              “Spell? What spell?” Dante asked suddenly on edge, a quick glance at Trish and Lady found the two of them in a similar state.

 

              “My glamour spell, Dante. It hides my true appearance as well as my voice. I forgot to take it down before I walked in,” the blond said her voice dropping a couple octaves as she spoke. “Oh well. Better late than never.”

 

              With that the woman snapped her fingers and pointed at the floor. A glowing silver seal appeared at her feet, spinning slightly. Flicking her wrist up the woman pulled the seal from the floor. As it rose her appearance changed dramatically. Her outfit went from a long tiered black skirt, black and silver ankle boots, and a white top with a red infinity scarf around her neck to knee high black leather boots, dark blue skinny jeans with silver stitching, and a dark red fitted shirt with a high collar and no sleeves. The sleeveless shirt showed off an elegant Asian dragon tattoo winding around her arm with the tail starting at the back of her middle finger and winding around her arm, over her shoulder, and up the side of her neck (you could just barely see the horns over the shirt’s high collar). The biggest change though was the fact that “she” was actually a “he”. His short blond hair framed his face elegantly, the bangs being the longest part and just barely reaching his chin.

 

              Smiling softly the man raised a hand to his hair and raked his long fingers through it. The others watched, stunned, as the short blond strands lengthened and darkened with a single sweep of his hand. Now instead of short blond hair that didn’t go past his ears he had long dark brown hair that fell to his knees in a single sheet. His bangs had also lengthened to the point of brushing his collar bones. Looking around the room his silver and gold eyes (the only thing that hadn’t changed) twinkling softly.

 

              “Is this better?” he asked, voice considerably deeper and decidedly more masculine.

 

              “Well, now you kind of match what I was expecting…” Morrison began slowly.

 

              The man smiled softly at them before speaking again, “Glad I meet your expectations then. Now can I ask you to hear me out?”

 

              “Sure but before that; who the hell are you?” Lady asked, snapping out of her daze first.

 

              “How silly of me, I know who you all are but you don’t know who I am. I’m sorry,” he said folding one arm across his chest while the other placed a finger at the corner of his mouth. “My name is Chronus. Chronus Grace. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, lot's of action in this chapter despite it being rather short. The next one will be considerably longer. I promise. Once again I'm terribly sorry if any one is too OOC. I just have a hard time getting a hang on their characters but I'm working on it. My only hope is that you guys actually like this piece and want to keep reading.

 

* * *

 

“Not possible. Chronus Grace was an ancient sorcerer who was tasked with keeping the magical world from both the demonic and human worlds. He died centuries ago. Every demon knows that,” she said folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Oh? I died you say?” Chronus asked a smirk talking over his features. “Did they ever fins his body and burn it?”

 

That had Trish stopping. It was true; after the building collapsed on top of him there was no way to get to his body. She shook her head, eyes narrowing dangerously. Chronus smiled at her before turning to the others.

 

“If no one found my body how can you be sure I died? What if, by some miracle, I was able to survive?”

 

“Impossible,” Trish shook her head, recalling the story of how the human died. “He would have been totally crushed. There was no possible way he could have survived.”

 

“What if I was immortal? That would have ensured my survival, would it not?” Chronus was full on grinning now.

 

Trish was about to say something else when Dante piped up, “Enough talking. Let’s just test this theory out shall we?”

 

With that he drew both Ebony and Ivory, pointing both at the dark haired man in the doorway. Trish leaped out of the way as the half-demon started shooting. One of Chronus’ long fingered hands snapped up. A single bullet went through the palm before a barrier suddenly appeared. Lady, Trish, and Morrison flinched, expecting there to be bullets flying everywhere but nothing happened. Dante scowled and stepped out from behind his desk, still shooting.

 

“This doesn’t seem like immortality to me!” he shouted over the gunfire.

 

“It’s not!” Chronus shouted back. “I just don’t fancy being shot to pieces!”

 

“Fine! Try this then!”

 

With that Dante holstered one of his guns and grabbed Rebellion. Silver and gold eyes widened as the half demon hurled the sword at him. There was the sound of something shattering and a grunt of pain before Chronus sank to the floor, Rebellion buried to the hilt in his chest. The others stared for a minute before Lady turned to Dante, furious.

 

“ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!? YOU JUST KILLED HIM!!!! HE WAS HUMAN!” she shouted at the silver haired man.

 

Dante just shrugged before saying, “He’s the one who posed the immortality thing. I was just testing it.”

 

“What if he was wrong? What if he was just joking?” Lady cried, two tone eyes blazing.

 

Dante was about to say something else when they heard a soft groan. Lady turned around and everyone watched as the brunette moved. Slowly, painfully he sat up. His right arm hung limply at his side while the left was on the floor between his knees in an attempt to hold himself upright.

 

“How…?” Trish asked wide eyed glancing at Dante as she did.

 

“Ouch… It has been way to long since someone tried to do that…” Chronus mumbled as he shifted slightly.

 

“You should be dead! How are you not dead?” Lady questioned as she stepped away from the half-demon behind her.

 

“I told you; I’m immortal,” the brunette said looking over his shoulder at the rest of the sword sticking out of his back. “My arms are so not that long… This is going to hurt.”

 

“What are you going to pull it out on your own?” Dante asked clearly surprised.

 

Chronus just looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as Dante considered the brunette’s options. He knew that there was still a high possibility that Chronus was lying and that he wasn’t immortal. If that was the case then he was probably going to bleed out in a few seconds. Then again he could just be another half demon like himself. Dante knew that he could survive being stabbed and then removing the sword himself. But that though was immediately shot down when Chronus grabbed Rebellion’s hilt and pulled the heavy blade straight up.

 

Blood pooled thickly around the man as the sharp blade sliced through muscle and bone like a hot knife through butter. Faster than the others thought possible the brunette swung the blade around, burring the tip in the floor before grabbing his severed shoulder. Almost the entire right half of his body had been sliced off, starting at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and ending next to his belly button. With shocking easy he lifted the severed portion of his body back into place, holding it there for a few moments as everything reconnected.

 

“Good God… You are immortal…” Trish whispered slowly.

 

Dante found himself nodding in agreement. He may be super resilient and could handle being stabbed or shot at point blank but even he couldn’t survive nearly being sliced in half. That and the guy had lost a **ton** of blood. There was probably more blood on the floor than there was in the entire human body. That alone should have killed him but Chronus just took a deep breath before standing slowly. He smiled softly at the blond demoness before moving to step out of the mess at his feet. The only problem with that is with blood loss comes weakness.

 

Silver and gold eyes widened to almost comical levels as the brunette pitched forward suddenly. Faintly he could hear Trish and Lady freaking out while Morrison made for Dante’s desk and the phone. Things seemed to slow down as he fell. Instead of slamming face first into the floor though he hit something much softer and decidedly more alive. The color red was the only thing his mind registered before he blacked out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it; one ancient/immortal sorcerer coming to our three favorite heroes (sort of) for help and getting the suit beaten out of him by Dante... Great... Well, next time we'll get little hints on the DanteXOC thing and other things. I hope you liked this chapter and will see fit to actually leave a comment. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! This one is longer than others and I'm proud of that fact. Here we get a little bit of the DanteXOC thing and a little bit about Chronus' personality. I hope you like this chapter. It was surprisingly hard to write.

Dante stood there for a few seconds with the brunette against his chest. Lady and Trish over by the couch while Morrison was behind the desk holding the phone. All three of them were staring at him but no one moved. Finally the silver haired hunter looked over his shoulder at Trish.

 

"I thought he was immortal," he said shifting so he could pick up the unconscious man.

 

"He is immortal, Dante," she snapped before looking at the brunette. "Apparently even immortals aren't immune to the weakness and blacking out that comes with large amounts of blood loss."

 

“You should take him upstairs and let him rest,” Morrison said looking worried.

 

Dante huffed and swing the brunette into his arms bridal style. The immortal’s head rested against his shoulder giving him this really innocent look. Huffing again the silver haired half demon headed for the stairs. Ignoring both the bloody footprints and the two women snickering behind him he walked quickly up the stairs. Only after he was out of sight did the women start full on laughing.

 

“Twenty bucks says Dante makes the first move,” Lady said, glancing over at Trish and evil smile on her face.

 

“You’re on,” Trish replied with a matching smile as she shook the dark haired woman’s hand.

 

“What are you two betting on, exactly?” Morrison asked.

 

“Something happening between Dante and Chronus. I mean, come on! There must be something there already, at least subconsciously anyway. Did you see how he moved as soon as Chronus started falling?” Lady asked leaning against the pool table.

 

“I did but I thought it was him just being concerned,” Morrison shrugged.

 

“Hardly. It’s rare for him to move that fast when all he’s doing is just saving someone from face planting. He did it for a reason. One I don’t think even he knows about yet,” Trish said propping an elbow on Lady’s shoulder.

 

The trio turned and looked at the stairs. Trish could feel Dante’s demonic aura in his room along with the subtle pulsing of Chronus’ magic. Chronus was still unconscious and probably would be for a while so all they had to do was wait for him to wake back up. After that maybe, unless Dante decided to test him on something again, they could find out what exactly it was that the sorcerer wanted their help with.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

Dante could hear the two women laughing even as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He would have put the immortal in one of the other rooms but the only problem with that was the simple fact that they were all full of shit. That only left his room and he was not too happy about that but he didn’t have much of a choice here.

 

Shouldering his door open the silver haired man walked into his room. The room was fairly good sized with a king size bed on one wall. There was a window on the wall opposite the door and a closet opposite where the bed was. Much like his wardrobe the most prominent color in the room was red, followed closely by black.

 

Stepping over to the large bed he carefully set the brunette on the bed, absently brushing his bangs away from his face. Now that he was asleep Chronus actually seemed to look older than he appeared. It would have been impossible to tell while he was awake, the change was so subtle. There were a few lines around his mouth that only appeared when it was closed as well as a couple lines around his eyes. They were so faint that, unless you got right in his face, it was totally impossible to see them.

 

Shaking his head Dante pulled back, totally unaware that he had actually started leaning down toward the sleeping immortal. He could faintly hear his inner demon growling at him but he ignored it. Tuning for the door he felt his demon stir in the back of his head, practically demanding that he not leave. Shaking his head again and growling softly the silver haired hunter headed back to the main room. When he got there the girls were talking about something and Morrison was thumbing through one of Dante’s magazines. Lady was the first to notice him.

 

“How is he?” she asked actually sounding concerned.

 

“He’s still out cold. How the fuck did you think he was doing?” Dante growled, still angry about the fact that his inner demon had been stirred up by the immortal.

 

“Should I call for a doctor?” Morrison asked cutting Lady off before she could even begin.

 

“How would we explain the fact that he lost enough blood for at least two people all over my floor, the fact that he’s still alive, and the fact that he isn’t wounded at all? We can’t, that’s how. If we even tried they’d probably bundle him up and cart him off for scientific experiments or something like that,” Dante said, calming down slightly as headed for his desk.

 

“That’s true… Wait, how did you know he isn’t hurt anymore?” Morrison asked as Dante flopped down in his chair.

 

“That big tear in his shirt. It fell open when I laid him down. There isn’t a scratch on him, not even a stain from the blood.”

 

That had the others looking at him. Trish and Lady shared a look that was totally ignored by Dante. Morrison just shook his head and grabbed his coat. The hunter trio looked over at him as he headed for the door. Telling them that he’d be back tomorrow the sandy haired man left. Shortly after the door swung closed behind him Lady also excused herself. As she headed for the door she winked at Trish and the demoness smiled. Trish left a few minutes later, leaving Dante alone. Well, not totally alone. There was still the immortal sleeping upstairs. Sighing the silver haired half demon leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk as he did. Sleep sounded really good right about now.

 

-The next day-

 

Chronus found himself being dragged back into the waking world by something wrapping itself around his waist. Silver and gold eyes flew open as his body tensed. There was something warm and heavy wrapped around his waist that was connected to something behind his back. Slowly he cast out a small wave of magic to try and figure out what was going on. When his magic connected with a slightly familiar demonic aura he relaxed marginally. That didn’t last very long because the arm wrapped around his waist shifted bringing Dante’s hand up near his chest.

 

Taking a deep breath to stave off a minor panic attack the sorcerer used a little bit of his magic to teleport himself out of the half demon’s hold. Almost as soon as his feet touched the floor again Dante had snagged the pillow he had been using and buried his face in it. Had it been anyone else to do that it would have freaked Chronus out a bit but surprisingly it didn’t. It actually made a strange bubbly feeling rise in his chest. Silver and gold eyes widened as he recognized the feeling. Shaking his head sharply the immortal clamped down on the feeling, locking it away. He wouldn’t let it happen again, it still hurt to think about what happened the last time he felt like that.

 

Sighing softly he headed for the door. Pausing in the doorway he glanced over his shoulder at the still sleeping demon hunter and sighed again. When he got back to the ground floor Trish and Lady were there. Trish was in Dante’s chair and Lady was perched on the edge of the desk. Both women looked up at him as she came off the steps.

 

“You’re awake. I thought you would have slept a lot longer than that,” Trish said sitting forward in the chair.

 

“Something woke me up and once I’m awake it’s hard for me to go back to sleep,” Chronus smiled.

 

“Where’s Dante?” Lady asked dropping off the desk.

 

“He’s asleep. Apparently, at some point last night he came up to his room,” Chronus said with a shrug as he looked at the door, totally missing the look that passed between the two women.

 

The bloodstain from the day before was still there. Apparently no one had cleaned it up so the large pool had left a very obvious stain. Walking over to it he crouched down just outside of the ring it made on the floor. Waving a hand over it he used his magic to lift the stain. He heard both women behind him gasp as the blood lifted out of the floor and swirled into a ball over his hand. It condensed down until it was the size of a pool ball and took on distinct, gem like qualities. Standing back up Chronus looked at the perfect sphere in his hand before looking at Trish and Lady.

 

“What the…?” Lady knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn’t help it; Chronus had turned a day old blood stain into a perfectly round red gem.

 

“A Blood Ruby. They are priceless and extremely rare. Only immortals can create them…” Trish said trailing off at the end. “If we didn’t know you were immortal before well, this just proves it.”

 

“Yes, well, be careful with this one alright?” Chronus said setting the Blood Ruby on the pool table. “The ones I make from my own blood are temperamental and will actually bite people.”

 

“That’s really weird. How can it bite people if it’s not alive?” Lady asked walking over to look at the gem.

 

“Something about my magic or my blood makes it slightly sentient. It won’t bite some people but it bites others,” Chronus sighed. “Several million years and I still have yet to figure out why. Oh, well. I should probably leave. When Dante wakes up come see me alright?”

 

“Where should we look for you?” Trish asked walking over to look at the Ruby as well.

 

“Head for the nicest hotel in town and ask for “Mr. Grayson” at the desk. They’ll know who you’re talking about. Until then, I bid you ladies adieu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the whole thing of Chronus having to suppress a panic attack it's because he's afraid of people touching him. He does not like physical contact at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 4! Sorry it took so flipping long to come up with this one. I've been way busy and had little to no inspiration. Oh, well. I hope you like this chapter.

With that Chronus turned and walked out the front door. As they swung closed behind him Trish could see that his clothing had changed into an expensive suit and tie ensemble. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his skull and, if Trish had gotten a better look, he had a pair of small square glasses perched on his nose. As it was she was distracted by Lady cussing at seemingly nothing.

 

“That stupid thing actually bit me!” she hissed glaring at the Blood Ruby.

 

“He said that it would or didyou just decide to ignore his warning?”

 

Lady just glared at the demoness before storming away. Trish sighed as the human flopped herself down into Dante’s chair. Turning back to the pool table she reached out to the gleaming red sphere. Poking it once she pulled back at the stinging sensation in her finger. It was almost like being bitten by a puppy; it hurt but it didn’t hurt. Apparently the ruby seemed to like here more than Lady for some odd reason. Sighing she left the troublesome gem alone and walked over to the desk. Now they just had to wait for Dante to haul his lazy ass out of bed.

 

-Time skip: two hours-

 

Dante rubbed his cheek against his pillow, in hailing the soothing scents of sage, rosemary and lavender. Another scent, below those of the herbs, caught his attention and slowly started dragging him back in to a state of wakefulness. When he finally registered that it was blood, human blood. More specifically Chronus' blood. Ice blue eyes snapped open as he sat up. Looking around the room he found that Chronus was nowhere to be seen. Briefly glancing down to see that he was still fully clothed Dante lunged out of bed and toward the door. When he got to the top of the steps he looked around the office. Trish and Lady were the only people in the room. Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself Dante headed down the stairs slowly. Both women looked up as he descended.

 

“Finally!! You’re awake! We’ve been waiting for the past two hours!” Lady shouted as she jumped out of the chair.

 

“Did Chronus already leave?” Dante asked, totally ignoring the dark haired woman.

 

“Yeah, he did. Like two hours ago, you idiot!” Lady shouted more than a little pissed at being ignored.

 

Dante glared at the dark haired woman before turning to Trish, “Did he seem alright when he left? Or was he acting a little odd?”

 

“He seemed fine to me,” Trish said as she pushed away from the desk. “His breathing was a little erratic though.”

 

The silver haired hunter hissed softly turning away from the blond demoness. As he looked around the room he caught sight of the Blood Ruby on the pool table. Walking over he reached out to touch the smooth gem. Trish didn’t get a chance to warn him about the thing being temperamental before his fingers brushed gently across the surface. Amazingly Dante didn’t jerk his hand away from the thing; in fact he actually picked it up. Both women stared at him as he rolled the orb about in his hand.

 

“OK, I was not expecting that…” Lady mumbled propping a hand on her hip.

 

“What?” Dante asked, looking up from the gleaming red gem in his hand.

 

“Well, Dante, what you’re holding is a Blood Ruby. Chronus created it before he left,” Trish said slowly watching as realization dawned on the man.

 

“A Blood Ruby? But how…?” Dante trailed off before looking back toward the front doors.

 

Where he had been expecting a stain from the day before there was nothing but faded wood. Looking back down at the orb in his hand Dante sighed softly. He moved to put the gem back on the table when Trish stopped him. Looking over at the blond demoness the half demon gave a raised eyebrow in confusion.

 

“You should keep a hold of it. Chronus said that the Blood Ruby’s he created were semi-sentient and that they like to bite people. So far you are the only one it hasn’t bitten,” Trish said dropping his wrist.

 

“You actually believe that?” Dante asked, incredulous.

 

“Yes,” both women said at once before Lady stepped up, shoving her finger in his face. “Look.”

 

“OK, what am I…” Dante trailed off as he saws the tiny bite marks on the tip of the woman’s index finger.

 

Blinking slowly the silver haired hunter just stared at her finger, just processing what he was seeing. It looked like something had tried to just take a chunk out of her finger. Looking down at the small orb in his hand Dante smirked and shook his head. Pushing her hand out of his face Dante looked over at Trish with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and held up her own hand. The bite marks on her finger were less prominent but still there.

 

“Damn…” Dante shook his head again.

 

“Yeah,” Trish and Lady said together, both practically glaring at him.

 

Dante held up both hands in surrender before looking around again, “Where is Chronus, by the way?”

 

“He left two hours ago and told us that we should go to the nicest hotel in town and ask for ‘Mr. Grayson’.” Trish said with a shrug.

 

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s go talk to our little immortal sorcerer then," Dante said grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

 

Trish and Lady nodded as he moved to pack Rebellion into his guitar case. After holstering Ebony and Ivory, slipping the ruby into his pocket as he did, Dante headed for the door. The two women fell into step behind him as they left. After maybe thirty minutes of walking they walked into the doors of the upscale hotel Preston Pines. Trish led the way to the desk and the brunette sitting behind it.

 

"Can I help you with something?" she asked a bright smile on her face.

 

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mister Grayson? He's a friend of ours and asked us to stop by," Trish said with a smile as she gestured to Dante and Lady.

 

"Just a moment, Miss...?" the brunette trailed off as she reached for the phone.

 

"Trish, just Trish, and that's Dante and that's Lady," the demoness said with a smile.

 

"Alright then. Hold on just a moment," she said picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Mr. Grayson? I'm sorry to bother you sir but there are some people here to see you, sir."

 

That had the three demon hunters sharing a look. The brunette, so absorbed in her conversation, totally missed the way all three of them tensed up. After giving their names to the person on the other end she smiled and said that she would send them right up.

 

"Alright, sorry to keep you all waiting. Mr. Grayson is expecting you. Please take this," the woman held out a small silver key. "This will give you access to the penthouse button in the elevator as well as the penthouse itself. The elevators are over there. Thank you and have a nice day."

 

The brunette smiled and pointed in the direction of the electors. Trish took the key with a slightly dumbfounded look on her face before turning to the others. Lady looked a little suspicious and Dante just shrugged nonchalantly. Sighing she thanked the woman and headed for the elevators. The doors slid open smoothly, revealing a smartly dressed attendant with a bored look on his face.

 

"What floor?" he drawled, clearly ready for his day to end.

 

"We're going to the penthouse," Trish said handing over the key.

 

That had the attendant snapping to attention. Taking the key with a pleasant smile he turned to the number panel and opened a small door. Inserting the key into the slot he turned it, automatically telling the elevator to go to the top floor. Several tense moments passed between the group before the bell dinged. The doors slid open and the attendant handed Trish back the key with a smile.

 

“That was… different,” she said after the doors had closed.

 

“Yeah, well, we’re not here to figure out why the elevator boy suddenly changed his tune. Let’s go,” Dante said shifting the guitar case on his shoulder as he gestured to the only door in the small hallway.

 

“Right,” the women nodded and headed for the door.

 

When the demoness knocked they heard a faint “Come in” from somewhere in the room. Unlocking the door the trio of hunters stepped into one of the most lavish rooms they had ever seen. The penthouse was like a room out of an opulent castle. Everything was of the highest quality, both in make and in materials. It was a suite built for a king. They heard Chronus’ voice from somewhere inside the room, talking to someone. Walking through the room they came into the main living space. Chronus was pacing the floor in front of the TV like a caged animal.

 

“Mira, you know this is important to me. I can’t a ford to let this slide. You know that,” he was saying into a small device attached to his ear.  

 

As he started another cycle of pacing he spotted Dante and the others. Giving them all a smile he gestured at the couch before walking out of the room. The trio shared a dubious look before settling down in the living room. Dante took over the couch, sprawling across it easily, while Trish and Lady took the two chairs. They had just settled down when they heard a muffled cry of frustration before a low hissed string of words in another language. Sharing a look Lady was about to get up when Chronus walked in holding a small tray with food on it. On closer inspection the dark haired woman found that it was all their favorite foods. The immortal missed the hard look the other brunette was giving him and set the tray down.

 

“Sorry about that. I was just talking to my personal assistant. She’s none too happy about my skipping out on work like this,” Chronus said with a smile.

 

Suddenly Lady leaped out of her chair with a cry, “Oh My GOD!”

 

“What the fuck Lady?!” Dante shouted jumping up from the couch after spilling his strawberry sundae everywhere.

 

“You’re Jared Grayson! How the hell could I miss that?” Lady shouted taking a step back and ignoring the pissed half demon.

 

“I am and I’m not surprised,” Chronus said with a smile as he waved a hand at Dante.

 

The spilled sundae lifted off of the couch and Dante before swirling its way back into the cup. Ice blue eyes just stared at the cup for a few seconds before sitting back down to eat it. Lady was still staring at Chronus like he had sprouted a second head and Trish just looked between the two, confused. Chronus smiled at Lady, waving for her to sit back down as he summoned third chair for him to sit on.

 

“You have some major explaining to do, mister,” the human growled sinking back into her chair.

 

“And I shall, you just need to give me a moment,” Chronus smiled settling easily into his plush Victorian wing-back chair.

 

“OK, but first, Lady; who the hell is Jared Grayson?” Trish asked clearly frustrated.

 

Wide heterochromatic eyes turned on the blond demoness in shock, “You don’t know who Jared Grayson is?”

 

“No,” the blond replied flatly.

 

“I’m clueless, too. Who is he?” Dante said looking over at the two.

 

“Simple; Jared Grayson is one of the richest men in the world and the head of one of the most ancient families ever. The Grayson family is one of the first families ever to survive its creation until the present date. They are famous!” Lady all but screeched the last line.

 

Chronus just smiled as the other two turned to look at him. At their disbelieving looks the brunette just nodded, still smiling softly. That caused both to just stare at him for a few seconds before all three of them were clamoring to know what he wanted from them, how much he was going to pay them, and could he take them on a shopping spree. Chronus just laughed and held up a hand. Nothing magical happened but it had the desired effect; Dante, Trish, and Lady stopped bombarding him with questions.

 

“As to your first three questions I need help collecting artifacts that contain my magic, I’m not sure because I only need one of you, and no you do that well enough on your own,” Chronus said, crossing his legs.

 

"Wait, if you only need one of us then why ask to meet all of us?" Dante asked setting his sundae cup aside.

 

"I need to 'test' you all. The artifacts we will be looking for are extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. I need someone who won't, if the powers within the artifacts are used, succumb to the effects of the magic."

 

"What kinds of magic are we talking here?" Trish asked clearly skeptical.

 

"Blood magic, elemental magic, weapon magic, sleep magic, etc. All the dangerous things," Chronus replied with a shrug.

 

"Blood magic!?!?!" the demo was shrieked, leaping from her chair. "Are you insane? Blood magic is one of the most dangerous forms of magic ever! How did you learn it?"

 

"Darling, I invented blood magic. I know how dangerous it is," Chronus said standing, silver and gold eyes hard. "You seem to keep forgetting that I'm immortal. I've had plenty of time to invent stuff like that."

 

The two continued to have their little stare down until, suddenly Chronus gasped. He staggered back against his chair slightly, eyes wide. The angry look on Trish's face dissolved as she stepped forward a pace. Dante and Lady both stood and stepped closer as well. After gasping like a fish for a couple second the brunette looked up, catching Dante's eye as he did. Jerking his head at Trish he grabbed both Lady and Dante's hands. Ice blue eyes widened and the silver haired man grabbed Trish's arm before they were suddenly yanked from the hotel room.

 

Just as suddenly as they vanished they reappeared in the street in front of Devil May Cry. Chronus dropped Dante and Lady’s hands, crouching down in an attempt to control his labored breathing. All three demon hunters shared a look before Dante crouched down beside him.

 

“You alright?” he asked, one hand hovering over the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, it’s just teleporting --- three other people halfway --- across the city is a lot --- harder --- than it looks,” the brunette gasped out when he finally gained some semblance of control over his breathing.

 

“Why do it then? Why take us back here like that?” Lady asked folding her arms across his chest.

 

“One of the artifacts is in this city,” Chronus said looking up at them. “It’s right…”

 

“Right here!” a dark voice cackled above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! This can't be good! *evil laugh* Let the testing begin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took way too long to write. I hope ya'll can forgive me. I've actually been working on a drawing of Chronus if you wanted to see him. I'll hopefully have it finished soon. When he's done I'll post a link with the next chapter. Anyway, we get to see some of hide magic in action and we get to get a little more of the whole dynamic between Dante and him. :D I hope you all like this chapter!

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the roof opposite the shop. There, looking for all the world like it owned the place, was a demon. The squat thing was crouched over the edge of the building, lips pulled back in a vicious smile. This had the thing’s skin stretched tight over its features while the rest of the skin seemed to just hang off its bulbous body. Thin arms were held loosely in front of the beast with its equally thin fingers wrapped around something long and silver. The demon threw back its head and cackled again before looking at Chronus, whose eyes were fixed on the object in its hand.

 

“Well, looks like our little sorcerer is all tuckered out. That makes this so much easier!” it all but shrieked as it waved the silver object around.

 

Suddenly both Lady and Trish went ram-rod straight. Chronus could feel Dante tensing at his side but didn’t move. The two women glanced over at him wide eyed as they found their bodies moving on their own. Both drew their guns, pointing the weapons at both Dante and Chronus.

 

“Chronus, what the hell is going on?” Dante hissed body still tense.

 

“It’s Blood Magic. That demon is controlling them completely,” Chronus whispered back.

 

“Then why am I not pulling a weapon on you?”

 

“You’re half human half demon. Blood magic isn’t fully effective on half breeds. Besides, your father is Sparda. He was one of the few demons that was barely affected by my powers,” Chronus said glancing over at Dante.

 

“You knew my father?” the man asked, incredulous.

 

“Not important right now, Dante,” Chronus sighed looking back at the demon. “We need to get that dagger out of his hands. Only then will they be free.”

 

“One long, pointy dagger coming up!” Dante hissed standing slowly.

 

Before the immortal could stop him Dante Triggered, letting his demonic blood take over. Chronus barely had time to point to where the demon had been before the half demon leaped into the air. Looking back down at the girls Chronus found himself simply staring down the barrels of their guns, waiting for the spell to wear off. A loud, pained roar had the brunette looking up at the roof, hoping (despite his better judgment) that is wasn’t Dante making that sound. Suddenly a flash of silver flew over the ledge. Both Lady and Trish relaxed as the long silver dagger clattered to the ground.

 

The brunette was quick to grab the dagger and re-absorb the magic within. A soft red glow surrounded him, causing his eyes to bleed red for a few seconds before it faded. When it faded both Lady and Trish looked nervously at him. Chronus gave them both a small smile before struggling to his feet. Once he was upright again there was an angry roar followed by the sound of ripping flesh.

 

“Shit! Dante’s going crazy! He’s already killed the thing and now he’s just brutalizing it,” Trish growled checking her guns, fully prepared to shoot the half demon if he came after them.

 

“You are not going to shoot him,” Chronus said, leveling an icy glare at the demoness.

 

“And what are you going to do about this, huh? He’s on a rampage. Shooting him might be the only way to stop him,” Lady said also readying her weapons.

 

“Easy, I’m going to make him calm down,” Chronus said taking a deep breath.

 

The women stared at him for a few seconds before a red glow surrounded him. Slowly he started moving, each move delicate and graceful. There was a frustrated roar from the roof that had both women looking up. Dante was standing at the edge, clearly pissed off and flailing around. Well, trying to flail around. His body was moving in a similar fashion to Chronus’ but it was obvious that he was trying to break free of it.

 

“He’s using his Blood Magic to calm Dante with Tai Chi…” Trish murmured as Dante finally submitted to the control Chronus had over him.

 

Lady looked over at her, eyes wide, before looking between the immortal and the half-demon. Several moments passed as the brunette continued working through the forms. Finally he slowed to a stop, letting his arms fall gently to his side. On the roof the now de-Triggered Dante did the same. The red glow faded from around Chronus and Dante shook himself before turning around. Ice blue eyes narrowed at the immortal as he jumped from the roof.

 

“I thought you said that Blood Magic didn’t work on half-breeds? What was that?” Dante growled, clearly pissed off.

 

“Normally it doesn’t work **well** on half breeds. I never said that it didn’t work, just that it’s not the same as with a full demon or a human,” Chronus began shifting his weight slightly. “As for what just happened, your demon blood was more in control than your human blood. I only used it to calm you down so that you didn’t kill anyone or get killed.”

 

Dante glared at him for a few seconds before sighing and walking past him. Chronus sighed as well and shook his head. Crouching down he retrieved the dagger from where he dropped it before rising to his feet again. Unfortunately he moved to fast for his exhausted body and he swayed dangerously. Trish caught his shoulder before he could slam face first into the pavement.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, shifting slightly to take more of his weight.

 

“Yes, ---I’ve just --- used way too ---much --- magic in one day. --- That’s all…” Chronus replied breathily.

 

Trish looked at him for a few seconds before calling over his shoulder, “Dante! Get your ass over here and help. This is partially your fault.”

 

“How is this my fault?” Dante rumbled as he walked over, easily scooping the immortal into his arms.

 

“Easy you went berserk and forced him to use more magic when he was already tired. That’s how,” Trish said matter-of-factly as Chronus’ head rested limply on the half demon’s shoulder.

 

Dante huffed but didn’t say anything as he walked back into the office. Chronus just let himself be carried. Normally he would have protested vehemently to being carried anywhere but right now he was just too tired to do anything about it. Besides, even though he didn’t really like Dante (mostly because of his attitude), the steady beat of the half-demon’s heart was a comforting sound. The even rhythm soon lulled the exhausted immortal into a light doze. He jolted slightly as Dante set him down (surprisingly) gently on his bed. Chronus hadn’t even realized that the silver haired man had brought him up to his bedroom.

 

“Hey! Easy, big guy. You’re exhausted. You need sleep,” Dante said his voice surprisingly soft.

 

“Can…sleep on … couch…” the immortal mumbled as he tried to push Dante away.

 

“Not happening. I don’t care who you are but you are not sleeping on that couch. It’s lumpy as hell and even I can’t stand being there longer than necessary. That’s saying something considering I bought the damn thing!” Dante said sounding slightly exasperated as he pushed the immortal back into the bed.

 

Chronus ignored him, pushing at his arms and chest, trying to get the half-demon to let him up. Eventually though the brunette gave up and allowed the demon hunter to tuck him under the covers. Before the half demon could pull away Chronus grabbed his arm. The surprisingly strong grip had Dante staring at the immortal for a few seconds. Bleary silver and gold eyes attempted to focus on the hunter as the immortal looked at him.

 

“Can’t --- stand your attitude… Why do --- I --- care --- you?” he mumbled before his hand fell away and he drifted fully off to sleep.

 

Dante just stared at him for a few moments before straightening up. The first part of that statement he understood perfectly, but the second part was a little less clear. Turning for the door Dante ignored the growling of his inner demon. It seemed that his inner demon seemed to understand better than his human self. Shaking his head the demon hunter growled at his inner demon and stalked back downstairs. He would ask the sorcerer what he meant when he woke up. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I love you people! Thanks you a million times over to the two people who left comments on chapter 6! I love you guys!!! This chapter is totally dedicated to you guys for re-inspiring me to work on this piece again. Thanks again guys! I hope you like this chapter and I will be working on the next ASAP!

When Dante walked back down into the main floor of the office he found both Trish and Lady standing side by side at his desk. Both gave him a worried look as he all but stormed across the room to his chair. It was clear that they both wanted to ask what happened but neither was willing to risk his wrath so they both just stayed out of it. Lady was for the most part clueless, but Trish had a feeling that it had something to do with the sleeping immortal upstairs. Smirking she moved over to the pool table, waving for Lady to follow her. Reluctantly the dark haired woman slipped away from the desk after the demoness.

 

“What’s going on?” she whispered knowing Dante was far too preoccupied to listen to them.

 

“It’s got something to do with Chronus. I’ll bet you money on it,” Trish whispered back as she set up the balls for a round.

 

“Oh? How can you be so sure?” Lady asked catching the pool stick when the blond threw one at her.

 

“Easy; ever since Chronus first collapsed Dante’s been acting odd. Did you notice how he came down looking a little freaked after Chronus left? Or even right now? Chronus must have said something that has him flipping out or his inner demon is onto something that his human side has yet to realize,” Trish replied as she took the first shot.

 

Lady was silent for a few seconds as she considered the half-demon, “You’re right. He has been acting strange ever since Chronus first walked through the doors.”

 

Trish just smiled and gestured for Lady to take her shot. The brunette finally shrugged before doing just that. The pair managed to get through a couple round before they all heard the sound of footsteps on the second floor. Dante finally looked up from where he’d been glaring at his desk when the immortal appeared at the top of the stairs. He had changed out of the dress shirt and pants into a pair of loose black pants and a Chinese style gold and silver shirt. Rubbing one of his eyes the brunette leaned against the railing.

 

“What did I miss?” he asked dropping his hand.

 

“No. We were just killing time until you woke up,” Trish replied smoothly as she straightened up.

 

Chronus nodded and stepped down the stairs, pulling his hair from the low ponytail it was in. There was a slight crimp in his hair, but it was easily ignored. Stepping over to the couch the brunette suppressed a large yawn as he flopped down. For a few moments no one said anything. Finally Dante shifted in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. Every one turned to look at the half demon, but he was totally focused on the immortal.

 

“Have you decided on who you’re gonna contract for the little venture of yours?” he asked, totally serious for once.

 

“I have,” the immortal nodded, stretching out on the couch. “Dante, you are the only one my magic, when in the control of another, had a limited effect on. Lady, Trish, I’m sorry but you don’t meet my specifications for this.”

 

Lady bristled, “Are you serious?!”

 

Chronus gave her a mildly irritated look before waving a hand dismissively at her, “As soon as the demon activated my blood magic you lost all control. I can’t search out my artifacts with someone who will succumb to my magic even if it’s not in my hands. My skills are quite limited without my magic and my ability to use magic is also sorely limited.  So excuse me if I don’t fancy getting myself killed because you are under a spell. I may be immortal but I don’t like being killed.”

 

That had Lady shutting up, for the most part anyway. She settled back against the pool table. The woman grumbled something about some kind of compensation for the Blood Magic fiasco. Chronus just rolled his eyes and looked back at Dante. Ice blue eyes hadn’t moved from staring at his face as the half demon watched the immortal. Chronus just gave him a raised eyebrow as he lounged back on the couch. The half demon eventually sat back, finally breaking eye contact.

 

Chronus just snorted and stretched farther out on the couch, running a hand through his hair as he did. After a few seconds though the brunette swung himself off the couch. Walking over to the desk he stopped beside the phone and shot Dante a questioning look. The silver haired man nodded, sitting back in his chair as he did. Smiling softly the immortal picked up the phone and dialed a number. Several seconds passed before he spoke. He surprised them all by speaking in German.

 

The other three people in the room shared a look before going back about their business. Chronus hung up a few moments later, walking back to the couch after dropping the phone back on the hook. He flopped casually back onto the couch quietly, content to just watch the women play pool. Finally though Lady snapped.

 

“Are you gonna just keep staring at us or are you actually gonna do something?!” she shouted pointing at him with her pool que.

 

“Is there something you would rather I do? I can’t exactly summon something right now, I’m still too tired from teleporting you guys and the Blood Magic,” Chronus said with a smirk as he shifted around on the couch.

 

“Too tired my ass! You wouldn’t be up and moving around if you were ‘too tired’! You’re just making excuses!” the woman cried clearly pissed.

 

“Then hand me a pool que and we’ll play a round while we wait,” the immortal smiled, sliding off the couch with an easy grace.

 

Lady scoffed slightly before doing just that. Chronus caught the wooden stick easily and twirled it through the air like a staff. Stepping up to the table he looked at both women, a slight smirk on his face. Lady, in an attempt to wipe the smirk off his face, bet that he couldn’t sink the eight ball without hitting another ball. Chronus smirked back as he leaned over the table. As he lined up his shot he said that if he won the bet Lady would get nothing but if he failed to sink the ball then he would compensate her for being possessed by his magic. The brunette accepted immediately, missing the faintly disgusted look on the immortal’s face. Needless to say Trish and Dante didn’t miss the look. In fact they not only saw it but shared a look of their own.

 

Chronus rolled his eyes one more time before looking back at the table. The eight ball was right in the middle of a group of other balls and, as per their bet, he could only hit the que ball and the eight ball itself. There appeared to be no easy way to actually get the ball into any of the pockets. Taking a deep breath the immortal closed his eyes as he drew the que stick back. His eyes remained closed the entire time, from when he aimed the shot all the way to actually making the shot.

 

To everyone’s shock and awe he actually managed to hit only the eight ball and sink it into a pocket. Somehow the immortal managed to bounce the que ball onto the eight ball which bounced it out of the group of other balls. There was enough spin on the white ball that it gave the black ball enough momentum to practically put itself into the pocket. As it hit the bottom Chronus smirked and opened his eyes again, leaning up from the table.

 

“There you have it,” he said smirking at Lady. “I do believe I win.”

 

Lady just stared at him for a few seconds before shrieking, “You! You used magic, didn’t you?! There was no way you could have made that shot without it!”

 

“That would have been cheating. I don’t cheat,” Chronus said folding his arm across his chest.

 

“He’s right, Lady. He didn’t use magic. That was just pure luck,” Trish said, her voice soft.

 

“Bull crap! There is no ways anyone is that lucky!” Lady shouted, all but slamming her pool que down in anger.

 

“It is possible, Lady. We just haven’t really met anyone with that kind of luck. Until now, that is,” Trish replied, giving the other woman a hard look.

 

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed darkly as she looked back at Chronus, “Damn you…”

 

The immortal just shrugged before replacing his que in the rack and walking back over to the couch. With an easy grace he flopped down on the lumpy surface, crossing his ankles as he did. The others drifted back to what they were doing beforehand slowly. The only one who didn’t seem to inclined to do so was Lady. She just kept glaring at the top of Chronus’ head like he had personally wronged her. Finally the man sighed and tipped his head back to look at her.

 

“If you’re going to keep glaring at me like that then you might as well just attack me and get it over with,” he said before looking back at Dante. “You were totally right about this thing. It’s lumpy and uncomfortable as hell.”

 

“I told you so,” the silver haired half-demon replied distractedly.  

 

Chronus huffed softly but before he could try and get comfortable a pool ball smacked into the couch above his nose. It dropped heavily onto his chest. Tilting his head back over the couch he found Lady straightening up from having thrown the ball, a dark smile on her face. The immortal took the ball and stood slowly, holding it out with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You said to just attack you and get it over with,” she said snidely.

 

“Indeed I did,” he replied walking over to the pool table and dropping the ball back on the table.

 

Lady glared at him and started reaching for her gun when a sudden sound startled everyone. Chronus blinked slowly for a minute before patting at his hips and butt. Finally he pulled out a slim silver phone which he flipped open easily. In lieu of a greeting he hummed softly. Whoever was on the other end said something that caught his attention because he looked sharply at the device, as though he could see through it to the other person. The conversation didn’t last long and finally he just snapped it shut. Looking back up at the room at large he smiled.

 

“Well, Dante, it looks like we can go ahead and get started,” he said.

 

The half demon stood from behind his desk, “Oh? And who was on the phone?”

 

“Yes and I often use doppelgangers to seek out my powers. The only problem is that they can’t absorb the power. They also have a tendency to disintegrate when they get too close,” the immortal said with a shrug.

 

“Then how do you ever find out where they are?” Trish asked.

 

“Because I send someone with them and they report when the doppelganger disintegrates,” Chronus replied turning to the blond.

 

“Fantastic,” Dante scratched his head slightly before looking up at the brunette. “So where are we headed?”

 

“Have you ever been to Las Vegas?” the immortal asked with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, let me says this; I have no idea if any of the places in the modern world are used in DMC but I'm going to use them anyway. And not just because Chronus is a Dimension traveling immortal. I need some new settings and this makes it easy. If this upsets anyone you can just leave, OK? Alright thanks for listening and I hope you stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright people! Let's get this party started! It's time to find the next artifact! True this chapter is just setting the scene for it but you get the picture. I hope you like this chapter guys!

That got him blank looks all around and he laughed, “This is going to be fun then. Pack your things we leave in about three hours.”  

 

With having said that the immortal turned and headed back to the couch. He didn't stay there long, just long enough to poke at it before heading back to the door. Dante stared at him for a few seconds before getting to his feet with a sigh. Quickly he stuffed Rebellion into his guitar case as the immortal sat on the window ledge by the front door. Chronus sat there, obviously waiting for something while Dante headed upstairs. Quickly the half-demon stuffed a few changes of clothes into a duffle bag before grabbing and bolstering his guns. He glanced around the room, remembering the odd words the immortal had said before he passed out. It still made no sense to him but once again his inner demon growled at him about it. Shaking his head and deciding to ignore it for now he headed back down stairs. Everyone was right where he left them, including Chronus.  

 

"Hey, how exactly are we going to get there? My car isn't exactly built for long drives," Dante said as he came closer the duffle hanging loosely at his side. "Besides I don't exactly have the money to pay for gas and other stuff for a cross country trip."  

 

"Of course you don't have be money! You still owe us both way too much money to be leaving like this!" Lady hissed at him as she stepped around the pool table.  

 

"I've got everything covered. Don't worry about any of it," Chronus said from his perch on the window sill. "As for transportation it should be arriving right now."  

 

A low rumble punctuated the immortal’s words and he smiled as he slid off the window sill. The three demon hunters shared a look before following him outside. Stepping through the doors all three of them stopped, eyes wide and jaws hanging. Sitting on the street in front of the shop was a gorgeous black and silver Shelby GT 500 Mustang. Stepping out of the passenger side was another version of the man standing before them. He smiled and waved before simply dissolving in golden light.  

 

"Woah..." Dante said softly with a whistle.  

 

"Well? Toss your stuff in the trunk and let's get this party started, shall we?" Chronus smiled as he walked around the car to the driver’s side door, popping the trunk open as he did.  

 

Dante was frozen for all of about two seconds before all but jumping to drop his duffle bag into the trunk. He paused for a second, one hand fingering the strap of the guitar case slung over his shoulder. Looking up at a soft laugh he found himself looking at a smiling immortal. Chronus just nodded at the trunk before sliding into the driver’s seat. Sighing slightly, he slipped the strap off his shoulder. Dropping the case into the trunk he was more than a little surprised when the whole thing actually fit into the relatively small space. Shaking his head, he walked around to the passenger side of the car. Before he could get in Lady’s sharp voice stopped him.  

 

“Hold on a sec, Dante!” she shouted as she all but barreled into him.  

 

“What the hell, Lady!?!” he shouted managing to not stumble even as the small woman latched onto him.  

 

“You still owe us a hell of a lot of money! We need to talk about how to divide up your earnings!” the woman said, still shouting despite being as close as possible to the half demon’s ears as possible.  

 

“Seriously!? We are really going to talk about this right fucking now??” Dante cried as he managed to free himself from the clinging woman.  

 

Chronus just watched from the inside of the car. The two women continued berating the white haired man about how he was going to pay them back without taking any of the jobs they were going to give him. Dante just stood there and looked almost helplessly between the two of them. Sighing softly the immortal pulled out his phone, flipped it open and proceeded to type out a message to Mira. She replied promptly and with an affirmative to his request. Smiling softly and thanking just about all of the deities he was friends with for having her around. Slipping out of the car again he drew the attention of the three demon hunters.  

 

“I think you ladies will find that I have solved your money problems. Now, if you could please leave him alone I would like to get a move on here. It is still going to take about a day and a half to get to Las Vegas from here,” Chronus said with a smile as he leaned against the roof of the car waving his phone around.  

 

The women stared almost dumbly at him and Dante took it as an opportunity to slip into the car. Chronus followed him, starting the car even as the door closed. The roar of the engine drowned out the shrieking of the human demon hunter behind them as Chronus pulled away from the shop front. Dante just watched for a few seconds as the shop disappeared behind them before turning to look at the immortal. Chronus was almost sprawled across his seat like a large cat. It almost didn't look like he was even paying attention to the road. As if feeling eyes on him the brunette turned his head slightly.  

 

"I can feel you thinking," he said, voice soft. "What's up, Dante?"  

 

"You said you solved their money problems. What the hell did you mean by that?" Dante asked more than a little wary of the immortal's intentions.  

 

"I just had Mira wire them enough money to cover what you owed them. That's all," Chronus said with a nonchalant shrug.  

 

Dante choked slightly, his eyes bugging out of his head a bit, "Are you shiting me?! I owed them more money than I could ever pay them back in two lifetimes! You're saying that you just called your assistant and had her transfer what probably amounted to 2.6 million or more into their bank accounts!"  

 

"Yes, that's exactly what I did," Chronus replied with a nod before looking a little thoughtful. "Well, I didn't call her. I texted her about it." 

 

"Same fucking difference!" Dante shouted, now turned fully toward the immortal. "No one has that kind of money to just throw it around like that. Not even you."  

 

The brunette just shrugged again before looking back at the road. Dante continued to stare at him incredulously for the next ten minutes before he just threw up his hands and dropped back into his chair with a loud huff. Chronus just smiled softly before turning on the radio. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Dante huffed again and propped his feet up on the dashboard. The brunette grimaced but didn't say anything about it.  

 

"So Las Vegas, eh?" Dante began after about an hour after they left Capulet City.  

 

"Yes," Chronus replied not taking his eyes off the road.  

 

"What exactly are we looking for there?" Dante asked shifting around slightly in his seat. "Just so I have some idea of what I'm getting myself into, here."  

 

"The power we seek is my ability to manipulate fire. It is more than a little dangerous in the hands of either humans or demons due to its volatile nature. We need to get it back as soon as possible," the sorcerer replied easily.  

 

Dante just nodded and let the immortal get back to driving. The rest of the trip passed in silence, save for the radio. Almost twelve hours later Dante found himself being shaken awake by a slim hand. Jerking up slightly he found a pair of silver and gold eyes. A faint glitter of mirth filled those eyes as the immortal pulled back.  

 

"What?"  

 

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Dante." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! There is chapter one! Next comes the fun part (for Chronus anyway). *evil laugh* I hope you all decide stop stick around 'cause things are gonna get interesting. See you all next time! Skyler out!


End file.
